5 Word for You! Twincest!
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Hanya drabble pendek tentang para ehem… twincest… Tiap chapter terdapat 5 drabbles. Drables. 3 Shoot. Twincest. RintoLenka, RuiRei, & RinLen. 3 of 3. Complete. R&R?
1. Rinto : Aku membencimu, Lenka

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Haroo, haroo, minna-chama/san.

Kouri : Yay, akhilnua ff dlabble tuw… tuw… twi…

Daiya : Twincest?

Kouri : Iya! Itu! Itu!

Fuyuki Futago : *sweatdrop* Incest itu tabu 'tahu…

Kouru : Bialin! Pokoknya Kouli punua Koulu! *meluk Kouri* *twincest*

Suunako : Kalian berdua ngomong aja masih celat kaya' 'gitu…

Shiro : Sou dayo…

Kuro : Hmm…

Daiya : Setuju sama Shiro-san…

Hoshiro Futago : *natap Fuyuki Futago* Shilo ama Kulo kaloou mau twi… tuwincest juga ndak pa-pa 'kok.

Shiro : Watashi wa **OTOKO** yo!

Kuro : Boku wa onna no ko ga suki… (I'm straight…)

Suunako & Daiya : …

*Dalam pikiran Suunako & Daiya*

Shiro : Ku…Kuroh… yame…tte…

Kuro : Ah… nii-san…

*Back to real world*

Suunako : Aku tidak tahu kalian punya hubungan seperti itu! *nangis*

Daiya : Mungkin aku memang banyak kekurangan, tapi tak kusangka Kuro melakukan 'hal' itu dengan Shiro-san! *lari slow motion*

Fuyuki Futago : Apa yang kalian pikirkan 'sih!

Hoshiro Futago : Cuekin aja meleka!

Kouri : Ff ini terdiri dari 3 chappy. Tiap chappy beda pair… *udah nggak celat*

Kouru : Untuk yang pertama… Kagamine Rinto… Kagene Rei… Kagamine Len… *udah nggak celat juga*

Kuro : Pairnya, RintoLenka, RuiRei, RinLen.

Shiro : Dan ini semua dalam sudut pandang para cowok.

All-SuuDai : Well… enjoy…

* * *

**Summary : **

Hanya drabble pendek tentang para ehem… twincest… Tiap chapter terdapat 5 drabbles.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA. Cerita milik Kuro 'Kaito' Neko!**

**Rated : K/K+.**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, GaJe, bakalan sweet-sweet gimana… 'gitu, TWINCEST/INCEST, three shoot, short drabble, dan teman-teman.**

**Pairs : RintoLenka, RuiRei, & RinLen.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : 5 Word for You! Twincest!**

* * *

**1 of 3**

* * *

**Rinto : Aku membencimu, Lenka.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Senyumanmu.**

Kau tahu Lenka, aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum. Senyumanmu itu selalu membuatku demam. Tiap kali melihat senyumanmu, wajahku pasti terasa panas. Aku sangat membencinya. Terutama jika kau memergokiku dengan wajah merah. Kau pasti langsung bertanya dengan senyum itu.

"Onii-chan nggak apa-apa?"

Dan pasti wajahku tambah panas. Sial, demamku semakin tinggi! AYOLAH! Apa demamku ini tidak bisa disembuhkan!?

* * *

_**Ehem**_**Tubuhmu**_**ehem**_**.**

Tubuhmu, juga salah satu hal yang kubenci. Sebenarnya hal yang paling membuatku heran. Aku… Kagamine Rinto, cowok yang selalu di idolakan di sekolah. FGku banyak. Temanku juga banyak. Sering kali beberapa gadis berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan pakaian yang terlihat seksi. Namun, itu semua sama sekali tidak berefek padaku.

SEKARANG!

Aku sedang memegangi hidungku yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah di toilet. Kuceritakan kejadiannya. Hari ini, aku dan adik kembarku pergi bersama ke pantai. Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian renang, aku menunggu Lenka di tepi laut. Banyak perempuan yang memperhatikanku. Itu wajar.

Tak lama, aku mendengar panggilanmu yang ditunjukkan untukku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Kau memakai sebuah bikini yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu yang kecil itu. Sebenarnya, tubuhmu sama sekali **tidak** seksi. Namun, kenapa melihat tubuhmu yang tidak seksi itu membuatku _nosebleed_!? Mungkin aku akan terkena anemia jika terlalu lama melihatmu dalam bikini. Hah, kau dan tubuh _flat_mumenyebalkan!

* * *

**Ketakutanmu.**

Selain dua hal tadi, ketakutanmu juga hal yang kubenci. Pernah suatu malam, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kau meringkuk di dalam kamarku, di atas kasurku. Padahal, kau punya kamar yang lebih bagus dibanding kamarku.

Tepat saat itu. Dua hal yang kau takuti terjadi. Mati lampu dan petir menyalak dengan garangnya. Kau yang memang ketakutan langsung memelukku dengan kuat. Ah! Aku benci! Harusnya kau tidak memelukku! Kau tahu, aku demam lagi, dan lagi sepertinya aku terkena penyakit jantung. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Hah, aku membencimu, petir!

* * *

**Perhatianmu.**

Belum selesai dengan itu. Aku sangat membenci sikap perhatianmu. Kau tahu, saat kau begitu perhatian padaku, aku selalu merasa demam, jantungan, dan panas. Tapi, saat kau tidak memperhatikanku, atau menunjukkan perhatianmu pada laki-laki lain. Itu membuat dadaku terasa nyeri. Oh, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku!?

* * *

**Lenka.**

Lenka… Kagamine Lenka… Adik kembarku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kau selalu membuat jantung ini berdetak lebih kencang. Kau selalu membuat wajahku panas dengan senyumanmu. Kau selalu membuatku _nosebleed_ tiap kali melihat tubuhmu. Kau selalu membuat dada ini sesak ketika kau bersama laki-laki lain. Lenka… Aku sangat membenci nama itu. Ah, tidak. Aku membencimu, Kagamine Lenka!

…

…

…

* * *

**~RintoLenka, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All-SuuDai : Selesai.

Shiro : Sikap Rinto-san di sini mengingatkanku pada seseorang…

Kouri : Iya!

Kouru : Pasti dia 'kan?

Kuro : Siapa?

Shiro : Kamu tahu sendiri nanti~

Kuro : Nii-san, jangan pelit begitu!

Kouri : Dia suka banget ngomong begini. Ehem… 'Kuro, bisa menyingkir dari hadapanku!' atau 'Kuro, pakaian itu tidak cocok untukmu!'

Kouru : Tapi, kalau orangnya udah pergi. 'Kyaa, gomen Kuro!' atau 'Kuro… kamu keren banget…'

Kuro : Makanya kutanya siapa?

Hoshiro Futago : Da-

Daiya : DANDERE! *nyrobot* *nggak nyelow*

Kuro : Daiya kau… *pasang tampang… oh so hot*

Daiya : I-iya… *blushing* (K-kyaa! Kuro kamu hot banget!)

Kuro : Gadis aneh… *dengan ringannya*

Daiya : *jlep* *pundung*

Suunako : Ganbare, Daiya-san. *sweatdrop*

Shiro : Ganbare, calon adik ipar. *sweatdrop*

Hoshiro Futago : R&R, minna-chama!

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Rei : Aku Takut Padamu, Rui

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Haroo, haroo, minna-chama/-san.

Hoshiro Futago : Chappy 2 update~ *berpelukan*

Shiro : Seperti biasa, mereka kompak dan mesra… *sweatdrop*

Kuro : *maen hp*

Suunako : Lho? Kuro-san, kenapa mata kiri kamu biru?

Kuro : Tanyakan saja pada gadis mangga itu.

Suunako : *natap Daiya*

Daiya : I-itu salahmu sendiri! Kalau mau masuk kamar mandi ketok dulu!

Kuro : Kamar mandi bukan kamar tidur. Salahmu tidak dikunci.

Daiya : A-apa! Tapi kamu senang 'kan melihat tubuhku!?

Kuro : Senang apanya? Nggak penting banget.

Shiro : *sweatdrop*

Suunako : Adikmu itu polos atau bodoh 'sih, Shiro-kun?

Shiro : Dua-duanya.

Hoshiro Futago : Happy leading~

* * *

**Summary : **

Hanya drabble pendek tentang para ehem… twincest… Tiap chapter terdapat 5 drabbles.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA. Cerita milik Kuro 'Kaito' Neko!**

**Rated : K/K+.**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, GaJe, bakalan sweet-sweet gimana… 'gitu, TWINCEST/INCEST, three shoot, short drabble, dan teman-teman.**

**Pairs : RintoLenka, RuiRei, & RinLen.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : 5 Word for You! Twincest!**

* * *

**2 of 3**

* * *

**Rei : Aku Takut Padamu, Rui.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Matamu.**

Seperti cahaya bintang yang bersinar terang. Ya, karena itu aku takut. Takut sekali. Jika bertemu pandang dengannya, membuatku merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan. Bahkan, pandangannya mampu membuat seluruh tubuhku memanas. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku akan meleleh di sini?

* * *

**Senyummu.**

Seperti coklat. Manis, namun terkadang pahit. Senyummu itu memang sangat menawan. Namun, bagiku melihat senyum itu juga merupakan penderitaan. Karena, aku hanya mampu melihatnya. Aku tak mungkin memilikikinya. Karena itu aku takut. Takut ikatan kita hancur karena perasaanku ini.

* * *

**Kehangatanmu.**

Masih ingatkah kau saat musim dingin 5 tahun yang lalu? Disaat badai sedang mengamuk dengan kejamnya di luar. Kita berdua, kau dan aku, meringkuk bersama di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhku bergetar karena kedinginan, walaupun kita berada di dalam rumah.

Kau yang menyadari hal itu, langsung memelukku, membuat kehangatan tubuhmu berpindah padaku. Aku takut… suatu saat kehangatan ini akan hilang.

* * *

**Suaramu.**

Suaramu yang begitu indah, tak pernah sekalipun hilang dari benakku. Setiap detik kumendengar suaramu, aku merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Semakin lama, aku seperti tak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suaramu. Kuharap, aku akan selalu mendengar suaramu. Aku takut tanpanya.

* * *

**Rui.**

Setiap orang memiliki ketakutan masing-masing. Aku… satu hal yang paling kutakutkan. Rui. Kagene Rui. Kakak kembarku. Aku takut setiap di dekatmu. Takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menodai persaudaraan kita. Aku takut menghancurkanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku… takut padamu… Kagene Rui.

…

…

…

* * *

**~RuiRei, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Bales review~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Usagi Yumi :**

Kouru : Makacih pujiannya~

Kouri : Ini udah di update~

* * *

**Haccha May-chan :**

Shiro : Halo juga, May-san. Yah… Rinto-san masih labil 'sih. ^^"

Suunako : Kenapa semua orang memanggilku 'Suu'?

Daiya : Mungkin karena namamu kepanjangan.

Kouri : HAH! PAPA AMA MAMA BULAN MADU! KOURI MAU! KOURU, KOURI MAU!

Kouru : Emang bulan madu itu apa?

Kouri : Kouri nggak tau.

Kuro : Abaikan. Ini updatenya.

* * *

**Alfianonymous22 :**

Kouru : Hontou? Yey! Nggak ada typo!

Kouri : Yey~!

Shiro : Terima kasih atas review dan favnya. *membungkuk sopan*

* * *

Kuro : Pendek banget kaya'nya.

Daiya : Iya. Pendek banget.

Suunako : Yang penting selesai.

Shiro : Hai'.

Hoshiro Futago : R&R, minna-chama~~~!

* * *

**RnR?**


	3. Len : Aku Iri Padamu, Rin

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Hoshiro Futago : Yuhuuu, minna-chama~

Kuro : Akhirnya chapter terakhir ff ini.

Shiro : Sekarang giliran Len-san untuk main.

Suunako : Kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih…

Daiya : Pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini.

All : Enjoy.

* * *

**Summary : **

Hanya drabble pendek tentang para ehem… twincest… Tiap chapter terdapat 5 drabbles.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA. Cerita milik Kuro 'Kaito' Neko!**

**Rated : K/K+.**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor, drama.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, GaJe, bakalan sweet-sweet gimana… 'gitu, TWINCEST/INCEST, three shoot, short drabble, dan teman-teman.**

**Pairs : RintoLenka, RuiRei, & RinLen.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : 5 Word for You! Twincest!**

* * *

**3 of 3**

* * *

**Len : Aku Iri Padamu, Rin.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Kepolosanmu.**

Polos. Satu kata yang menggambarkanmu. Sebegitu polosnya dirimu sampai dengan mudahnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Sedih, senang, marah, ngambek. Hmm, kau tau? Aku sangat iri karenanya. Jika aku sepertimu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengunggapkan perasaanku padamu.

* * *

**Santa**i.

Sikap santaimu selalu membuatku iri. Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang santai sepertimu. Aku adalah orang yang… yah… sedikit mudah panik. Kalau saja aku bisa sepertimu. Aku tak perlu kahawatir akan perasaan terlarangku ini.

* * *

**Kepopuleranmu.**

Kau sangat populer kau tahu? Kau bisa membuat semua orang memperhatikanmu. Kau bisa membuat semua orang memandangmu. Kau tahu, aku iri padamu. Karena aku tidak pernah dapat membuatmu memandangku.

* * *

**Cahayamu.**

Kau begitu bersinar, bak cahaya di kegelapan malam. Semua orang dapat kau terangi dengan cahayamu. Bahkan, aku pun terpikat oleh cahayamu. Benar-benar membuat orang iri. Aku juga ingin menjadi cahaya untukmu!

* * *

**Rin.**

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Namun, ada yang 'lebih' di dunia ini. Kau salah satunya. Selalu… selalu… dan selalu membuatku iri. Iri oleh cahyamu. Iri oleh keramahanmu. Iri oleh kepopuleranmu. Iri dengan semua yang ada padamu. Rin. Kagamine Rin. Kakak kembarku. Sampai kapan 'kan aku iri padamu…?

…

…

…

* * *

**~RinLen, END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Feedback!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22 :**

Kouri : Yey~ Nggak ada typo~

Kouru : Ini updatenya.

* * *

**Chang Mui Lie :**

Shiro : Lenka memang terlalu polos…

Kuro : Bukannya Rei takut… cuma nggak berani aja. *sama aja!*

Shiro : Ini updatenya.

* * *

**Shiyoko Miki-chan :**

Hoshiro Futago : SKSD itu nama GB Korea 'kan?

Kuro : Itu SNSD.

Daiya : Kalo aku waktu itu dapet namanya karena lagi digambar sambil dengerin lagu Black Diamond. Jadinya Daiya 'deh. Lagian 'kan emang buat… pasangannya Kuro. O/O

Suunako : Ya udah! Ayo kita cari Ran!

Kuro : Bukannya patner Anda itu Ran? Ilangin aja 'I'nya, jadi Ran 'deh.

Shiro : Emang Rinto-san tidak menghargai. Ini updateannya.

* * *

**Chisami Fuka :**

Kouru : Fuka-nee-chama review dua kali 'lho!

Kouri : Iya! DUUUUUAAAAA!

Suunako : Sayangnya sikap Rinto-san memang begitu.

Kuro : Emang kata-katanya kenapa?

Daiya : Ini updatenya.

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03 :**

Kuro : Ini sudah dilanjutkan.

* * *

All : Terakhir, kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang membaca, fav, follow, review, dan membuka fic ini. Well, see you on the next fic~

SeeU : Calling me?

Kuro : Nope.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
